Here With You
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Okay, this fic is the first fic I've ever written but I just never posted. So God-knows how old I was, please don't flame @ me!! Anyway, the scouts visit London for a mission and Mina gets into relationship trouble. What would she do when she needs to let


Here With You  
  
"Serena is late again! For an hour! This time, she has gone too far! The art gallery closed already, and this is the last day that it opens", said Darien while he was looking at his watch. Then, Darien heard a distant cry.  
  
"Darien!" Then he looked up and saw Serena running towards his way. This time he is really frustrated. He decided that his is going to tell her how he feels about her being late all the time. "I am so sorry that I am late! I hope that we didn't miss it. I have a reason about being so late."  
  
"Look, Serena, we are already too late. The art gallery closed half an hour ago. But I've got to tell u something. Promise that you wouldn't get mad?" said Darien in a serious tone.  
  
"I have something to tell you too! But you can say it first." she said with a big smile on her face with her hands hiding behind her with Darien's surprise.   
  
"Look, I am sorry but I have to say this. I am really getting annoyed with you always being late! Every time we meet, you are at least late for five minutes or more. Serena, I.... I am just tired of always waiting, you know? It's just really bothering me!", said Darien in a loud tone of voice which made everyone on the street stare at him. Then, Darien saw tears in Serena's eyes and he stopped. "I...I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that."  
  
" I...I guess I made you really mad this time. But I really have a reason. I am really sorry that I am always late. And....I guess you wouldn't want me to bother you anymore!" with that, Serena turned around and ran while tears roll down her face, leaving everyone staring at Darien.  
  
***  
  
Serena sobbed and sobbed with the pillow in her face for a long time after she got home. She stared at Darien's surprise for a long time. It was the musical locket that got broken from the last battle. That was the reason why Serena was late. She went to pick it up after it was fixed." I am so, so sorry, Darien. I guess you tried to hint to me that you don't want to be with me anymore. I guess I could understand. I will try my best not to bother you anymore." Serena said with a sob.  
  
"Serena, telephone!" yelled her mother from downstairs.  
  
"I got it, mom!" she yelled back. "Hello? This is Serena," she said as she picked up her phone.  
  
It turned out that it was Mina on the phone and that Luna had called an emergency meeting at Rei's temple. Serena quickly washed her face so no one will notice that she was crying. Then she rushed out the door and said that she will eat over Rei's.   
  
***  
  
"Hi, everyone, I am sorry if I am late," said Serena as she ran up the stairs to Rei's temple.  
  
"Actually, you are not late. Lita is the latest today. There she is." said Ami as she points out Lita running up those stairs.  
  
"Everyone is here, right? OK, then we can start. Well, don't get all jumpy as I tell you this, OK?" everyone nodded as Luna continued with her speech. "Well, Diana just reported to me that our new enemies have heard of us and decided to take over the Earth starting from England. So we have to find a way to stop them. We will have to find some way to move to the England. I think that Rini can use her umbrella and hypnotize our family to move there just like she did with Serena's family when she first came. Now, any questions?"  
  
Rei commented, "That would make a huge change in our lives. I am OK with it, but are all of you all right?"  
  
" I am all right about it. I use to live there and I have an apartment there, So Leta and Ami can live there if they want since they are all single." said Mina.  
  
"I am! I am ready any time to save the Earth!" said Serena. She thought that that was the best way to avoid Darien." Even if it means that I have to do it without Darien."  
  
Now, everyone thought that she is very strange. But everyone had no problem with the plan. So it was settled. They are going to move to England. Serena commanded them as Princess Serena not to tell Darien about this or she would not participate in the fighting. They couldn't do anything but promise. Though, Mina crossed her fingers without anyone knowing because she can tell that something has gone terribly wrong between them.   
  
Their plan went very well and no one told yet. They planned to stay at London because they predicted that that was where their enemies will start invading. They were all on the same plane. Mina, Ami, and Lita lived by themselves so they can decide on their own. Serena's family's reason is that her dad found a better job in London. Rei's is because of better education.   
  
***  
  
The morning before they left, Serena called Darien. "Hello, Darien? This is Serena."  
  
"Serena? I haven't talked to you lately, How are you? And what are you doing up so early." asked Darien, puzzled.   
  
"Uh...I just woke up and I wanted to call you and tell you that I missed you. And please don't be mad at me if I do anything stupid. OK? Promise me, please." said Serena with a sob.   
  
By now, Darien knew that something is wrong. "I promise and please tell me what's wrong. You are really scaring me with that tone of voice."  
  
"Nothing is wrong OK? I just want to let you know that whatever happens in the future, I will never forget you." With that, Serena hung up. It was time to go.  
  
Darien was extremely worried. But he has to go to college right now so he decided that he would go over her house after school.  
  
As she boarded the plane with her family and friends, Serena looked out the window once more at the place she was raised. Where everything happened magically, back at every piece of romantic, humorous, and important memories in her life.  
  
***  
As they boarded London, they split up. Mina, Ami, and Lita went to check out the apartment, Serena's family went to check out their house and so did Rei. Though, Serena and Mina lived across each other and right next to Rei. Everyone and thing there was different. All you hear in the streets are people speaking English. Mina was very normal because she grew op there and was used to speaking English everyday, so her pronunciation was perfect. But the rest of them had a hard time. They just can't pronounce the words right, but Mina comforted them and said that everything just needs getting used to.  
  
***  
  
Back in Japan, Darien is on his way to Serena's. When he reached there, he rang the doorbell and he got a very strange answer. A girl with long, brown hair replied. "Uh.... Who are you?"  
  
Darien did not expect that answer. He replied after a long silence, "I am looking for Serena? I am her boyfriend."  
  
"Well, I just moved here. I guess your ex-girlfriend ditched you. Say, you are kind of cute. You want to go out with me instead?"  
  
"Well, do you know where Serena is? She would never do this to me." Darien asked desperately.  
  
"I really don't. I am sorry that I can't help." replied the girl.  
  
Darien walked away slowly and felt lost. Why did Serena do this to me? A knife would rather stab me than suffer through this. A week later, I would graduate from college and I wanted her to see me. Serena, where are you? He thought about that on his way home.  
  
***  
  
Mina was right. They all got so use to living in London. Mina brought them to her friend; Alyssa's house and they had a marvelous time. Especially when they were playing with Alyssa's son's parrot that can repeat what you say. A week passed and Mina decided to give Darien a call about Serena. She thinks that it was the right thing to do. Darien should've graduated by now, so if he really wanted to, he can come to visit!  
  
So Mina picked up the phone. No one else was home because if they were, they would've stopped her for sure. She waited after she dialed the number. Finally, Darien picked up. "Hello? This is Darien, "he said in a very dreary voice.  
  
"Hello? This is Mina."  
  
"Mina? Thank goodness you called. Please tell me where Serena is. I've got to know."  
  
"Before I tell you anything, you've got to tell me what happened between you and Serena. She seems extremely sad but I didn't want to ask her. So I decided to ask you."  
  
"Nothing happened, I swear! Just please tell me where you are. I would do anything to set things up the way they were."  
  
"All right, your last sentence was way too persuasive. We are in London. Diana found out that our new enemies will arrive here."  
  
"LONDON! Why didn't the other scouts tell me over all this time?"  
  
"Serena made us promise not to tell. If you want to come and visit, you can stay at my friend, Alyssa's place. It is right across from Serena's. But whatever you do, please don't tell Serena that I told you this, or she'll kill me."  
  
"All right, I promise. I will book the tickets and let you know when my plane will arrive as soon as possible, OK? Look I got to go to get prepared for the trip, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as Mina hung up the phone she saw Ami and Lita entering the room with bags of groceries. "Hi, what did you guys get?" asked Mina, trying to act casually.  
  
"Oh, food and other junk. I got to put these in the fridge, OK?" said Lita as she exited the room leaving Mina and Ami by themselves.  
"So, Mina, what are you up to?" asked Ami.  
  
"I am just preparing to go out to the mall, that's all. You know, do some shopping. Do you wanted to join me?" asked Mina.  
  
"Sure, why not." replied Ami.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat down on her new bed in her new room starring at a picture of her and Darien in the park. Tears rolled down her face as she thought of the great time she had had with Darien back in Japan. All the adventures they had. All of a sudden, the door bursts opened, then, the door slammed shut. The door was so loud that it caused Serena to look up. It was Rini. Serena watched as Rini locked the door and walks towards her. "What's wrong with you and Darien? Don't you miss him at all? How could you just leave him like that? He would be heartbroken!" questioned Rini.  
  
"Look, Rini. Of course I miss him, but you don't understand. I don't know how to explain it, but...never mind. You wouldn't understand anyway," said Serena.   
  
At this, Rini narrowed her eyes and said, "Try me." Serena couldn't do anything except tell Rini the whole story, right from the beginning. She nodded her head as Serena told the story, even though she didn't exactly understand what she meant. Serena knew that Rini wouldn't get it. But what Serena didn't know is that Rini was Tape-recording all that.   
  
After Serena finished her speech, Rini secretly stopped the tape recorder. Then she slipped out the room. Rini ran as fast as she could back to her room. She hid the tape in her jewelry box. Where she is sure that Serena's mom won't look into, and plan to show Nina after she comes back.  
  
***  
  
"Ami, I think that this blue dress looks marvelous on you! It brings out the color of your eyes. And plus, it's on sale, 50% off, how can you resist that." said Mina. While Ami looked in the mirror while she had the dress on.   
  
"Do you really think so? Well, OK then. I sort of like it myself." said Ami as she went back in to take off the dress. A few minutes later, she came out of the store with her new dress on.  
  
"You wouldn't regret buying that dress, I am sure." commented Mina. Suddenly, Ami stopped walking and stares straight. Mina wondered what was wrong with her so she asked, "What's wrong, Ami? Are you all right?"  
  
After a long silence, Ami said, "I...I think I just saw Greg. I am sure. Forget it, Greg couldn't be here, his father is working somewhere else right now. Let's go."   
  
Now Mina wouldn't move. She pointed her finger up in front of them. "Ami, you were not dreaming. There he is." said Mina. They watched with amazement as the boy walks towards them.  
  
"Ami? Are you really Ami?" said Greg.  
  
"Greg? Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Then, without even thinking, Ami hugged him.  
  
" You know what, guys? You guys can keep talking. I'll, uh, just go home first OK? Greg, remember to stop by at our house to have dinner all right? Bye." said Mina as she ran off, not even giving Greg a chance to answer.  
  
***  
  
When Mina got home, she bursts the kitchen door open so loud that it frightened Lita, who was peeling potatoes. "I am home!" yelled Mina.  
  
"I think I noticed that when I heard that bang on the door. What made you so excited?" asked Lita out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Greg is eating over, you know, Ami's boyfriend? We ran into him in the mall." said Mina, filled with excitement.  
  
"Cool! Ami must be real happy.", said Leta, "Oh yeah, Rini wants you to go over her house right now. She said it was something really important. She wouldn't even tell me," said Lita. When she turned around to look if Mina bought anything, she was gone already. "What's her hurry?!"  
  
***  
  
When Mina got rang Rini's doorbell, Rini answered and rushed Mina to her room. When they are finally alone in the room, Rini told Mina to be quiet and she began playing the tape. After the tape finished playing, Mina understood everything and explained it to Rini in a more simple way.  
  
"Rini, I have a little secret to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, OK? Or else I will tell about the tape." Rini nodded. "All right, Rini, I trust you. I gave Darien a phone this morning. I just had to, I knew that something was wrong. And he is going to come over here to explain everything to Serena and say that he is sorry"  
  
"WHAT? But you promised Serena that you wouldn't tell." said Rini with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Shhhh! Do you want us all to get in trouble? Correction, you guys promised her, I crossed my fingers so it doesn't count. And plus, if you, Darien and I doesn't tell, who will know? You promised that you wouldn't tell."  
  
"What are you guys doing up here, dancing? You guys are so loud!" asked Serena as she suddenly stuck her head in the door.   
  
"Uh, nothing, right Rini?" at this, Mina winked at Rini.  
  
"Yeah, you know that we stink at dancing, so why would we dance?" said Rini, trying to act as casually as she can.   
  
"Look, Serena, Rini had told everything that you said to me. I know you miss Darien, so why don't you give him a call. I am really sure that you miss him a lot. And how do you know if he misses you or not if you won't even give him a chance to say it?" said Mina.  
  
"I don't know, I guess you are right. I'll give him a call right now. I might tell him where I am and I might not. I'll use the speakerphone so you guys can hear the conversation and help me decide. Let's go."  
  
All three of them ran down the hall and into Serena's room. As Serena reached out for the button, her hand was shaking. Then she said," I can't do it. I just can't OK? So just forget it."  
  
Then Mina reached out for the button and dialed the number. "You have to do it, or both of you will be miserable for the rest of your life."  
  
Then Darien's voice came out from the phone, "Hello? This is Darien. Is anyone there?"  
  
Serena signaled that she couldn't do it. Though Nina keep mouthing that she has to so Serena finally gave in. "Hi, Darien, it's me, Serena. You still remember me, right?"  
  
Darien's eyes widened to this reply, "Serena? Is it really you? Where are you? I went to your house and I saw this brown hair stranger. That REALLY freaked me out. Please tell me where you are, I missed you so much!"  
  
Mina and Rini decided that they would leave the room so Serena and Darien could talk alone. As they opened the door, Diana slipped in without anyone noticing so she could hear the whole thing without having to lean against the door. " I missed u too." They talked for a half-hour before her mom shouted at her to get off of the phone. "Mom, I am going over Mina's to sleep over." , yelled Serena to her mother as she ran out the door with her packed things.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell played a cheerful tune when Ami pressed the button. Nina invited Greg to come in and have a seat in the living room. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. To Mina's surprise, it was Serena. "Hi, Mina, I am going to sleep over here tonight that's OK, right? Thanks, I knew that you would let me." Then, she marched right into the living room. Then, she stared at Greg. "Greg! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! Ami must be very happy."  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, Serena. I guess you haven't changed a bit.", said Greg with a nervous smile stretched on his face.  
  
"Dinner's ready!", shouted Lita, "Everyone in the dining room."  
  
At that, everyone rushed to the dining room, waiting anxiously for Leta's delicious meal. Serena accidentally sat next to Ami, who was sitting on the edge. "Serena! Let Greg sit next to Ami. Don't take up all of Ami's time, leave some for her boyfriend. They have been separated for so long that they deserve to at least have a meal together.", teased Mina.  
  
With that, both Ami and Greg started to blush. "Of course! Oh, I am so stupid. Sorry, Ami. Here, Greg, sit next to Ami. I was just not thinking." To that, they began to grow redder and redder.   
  
Everyone finished their dinner with satisfaction. Now, Greg has to leave. Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei planned to meet at the Aquarium's front gate. So they invited Serena, too.   
  
***  
  
When they got there, they saw Rei waving at them. So they entered the aquarium after they made sure that everyone was together. They saw stingrays, sharks, dolphins, and other marine animals. At the Beluga tank, a teenager with black hair was staring at Mina. So he got their attention. Then, he started approaching them. He handed Mina a rose and she accepted it. Then the boy smiled at her and turned to join the rest of his friends. They winked and waved at her. The other scouts thought that they were strange.  
  
Then Mina started staring at them and started walking towards them. They seem like they've known each other for a very long time. Then, surprisingly, Mina signaled them to go over there. "Guys, these are my friends from Japan. And girls, these are my first grade best friends."   
  
All of them said nice to meet you to each other. Then Mina turned to the boy who gave her the flowers and asked, "Who are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
The boy replied shyly, "I am new. I just moved here. My name is Patrick. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. I am Mina. So, hope you like it here." then, she turned to the rest of the people, "You guys want to come with us?"  
  
"Fine," said the group. Then they went off to the Killer Whale tank. After they finished touring the museum, They gave each other their phone numbers so they can keep in touch. Then, they split up.  
  
***  
  
On that night, all the scouts slept over Mina's. Lita kept saying that she likes one of Mina's friends. She thought that he was cute and that he reminded her of her old boyfriend. Though, he is moving back to Tokyo soon. She said that he liked her too. She can tell.   
  
Mina was up all night thinking about the boy she met. She just couldn't pay attention to what Lita was saying. So she didn't say a word for the whole night. She just stared at the ceiling, in her sleeping bag thinking about him. She had a strange feeling that she had seen him somewhere else before, like a de ja vu or something.  
  
The next morning, after everyone left the house, Darien gave Mina a call and told her that he will arrive the day after tomorrow.   
  
An hour later, all the scouts went back to Mina's. All of them seems rather happy, especially Lita. "What's up, scouts? You seem rather happy." Asked Mina out of curiosity.  
  
"Our Lita's lover boy asked her out. You know, Anthony, the guy with the blond hair?" Lita blushed bashfully at this. "And of course she says yes." said Serena.  
  
"Aw, how cute." teased Mina.  
  
"Keep going and you won't have your three meals each day," said Lita. Then, everyone just zipped up their mouths.  
  
***  
  
While the Sailor scouts are enjoying their stay, Queen Bareyl has been planning on her revenge from the first day they came to London. She still remembered the very day when Princess Serena completely ruined her plan of taking over the Earth. Even though she stands alone right now, she has an idea that is sure to work. All she has to do now is sit back and wait until the time comes....   
  
***  
  
The next day, Mina was all alone that day for everyone else had plans. Ami is going out with Greg, Lita is going out with Anthony, Serena and Rini went on this family thing. Rei is hanging around with Chad. Mina call this a day off because ever since she had came back. Now, she can have some relaxing time. She looked through her photo books while she had tea.  
  
All of a sudden, she dropped the entire photo book. It was like she was just struck by lightning, that she realized why Patrick seemed so familiar. He looks exactly the same as the person she liked! She decided to give him a call to ask about this. The result was amusing, they are brothers! From that, they talked for an hour. They found out that they have a lot in common. From that one telephone conversation, Nina started liking him like she liked his brother!  
  
Then finally, before they both hung up, Patrick asked her out. Nina has been waiting for him to say that for the whole time she was on the phone. So of course she said yes. Today was like a dream come true to her. Everything went just as she wanted.She went to watch a movie not long after the phone call. Then, he drove her home. Mina thinks that he is a pretty nice guy, just like his brother.  
  
***   
  
When she got home, Ami and Lita was already home. "Where have you been?" asked Lita. "The movie theater, maybe? With Patrick?"  
  
"Obviously, you have been to the theater with Anthony, or else how would you know?"  
  
"Forget it. You know, it's strange. There isn't even one sign of our enemy. Do you think Diana got the wrong information?" asked Lita, trying to change the topic.  
  
"Wait patiently Lita," said Ami as she peeled the potatoes.  
  
  
***  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! The time has come to take revenge from those sailor scouts. After they took most of my powers. My spirit was the only thing that I had left. But now I am all trained and ready for battle. I will use Prince Darien to help me with the plan. He will be the perfect disguise. Who would suspect him?" said Queen Bareyl followed with an evil laugh.  
  
***  
  
This morning, when Mina left to pick Darien up from the airport, Ami and Lita thought that something weird was going on, so they decided to follow her to where ever she is going. At the airport, Mina managed to find Darien through the angry mob of people.   
  
When Ami and Lita saw Mina and Darien, they figured out exactly what happened. So they decided to go home first and wait for Mina's explanation. Before they make anything clear, they decided to keep it a secret.  
  
" Uh...Mina? Excuse me for a second." Then Darien turned and walked away. At first, Mina was puzzled. Then she saw him walk towards the sign that says "Bathroom". So she decided to stay right where she is and wait for him.  
  
When he reached there, he was amazed when he saw that familiar face in front of him-Queen Bareyl. Before he could say a word, she captured him into her crystal. Then, she walked to a corner where no one can see her, and transformed into Darien. Then, she made the crystal ball disappear into thin air. Then, she went back to Mina casually. "Let's go." she said.  
  
As they went out the door, they saw Lita and Ami. Now Mina knew that she was in big trouble. So they decided to talk about it when they reached their house.  
  
***   
  
When they reached their apartment, they all sat down on the coach. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys before I do this. But I know that you guys would stop me. I truly know what I am doing though. Please trust me. Also, this is not breaking my promise because I crossed my fingers when we promised her." explained Mina," Please don't tell her. I knew that something was wrong in the temple. So I decided to called Darien."  
  
Queen Bareyl now has a change of plans. A much more cruel plan. "Please don't tell Serena that Mina called me, or I won't even have one chance with Serena. Also, if she didn't call, I would have still been clueless."  
  
To this, Mina began to think that something is wrong with Darien. He said that he would still be clueless, but Serena called him. Is it just that he forgot, or is there something really wrong with him. I better tell them after we get home without him noticing, she thought. "Let's go home now. You guys can stay here, I'll go with Darien to Alyssa's house. It won't take long," said Mina. She thought she sounded a little nervous, but no one noticed.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, Serena was thinking about Darien. It was a good choice to call him. I should thank Mina and Rini for helping me later on, she thought. Just then, the ringing of the telephone woke her from her daydream. "I'll get it, mom!" yelled Serena so her mom could hear her.   
  
Then, she picked up the phone and said, "Hello? This is Serena speaking."  
  
"Hello? Serena? This is Mina. Come over my house quick, this is important." Then, both of them hung up at the same time. Mina called Rei and said the same thing. She was ready to confess the whole truth to everyone, every last detail. Even if it means that all her friends will be mad at her. She knew that this was something serious.  
  
When she was waiting, she looked out the window and saw the fact she thought she would never see again. IT WAS QUEEN BAREYL DRESSED IN REGULAR CLOTHES WALKING IN THE STREETS!   
  
When everyone was here. Mina told the whole story to them. "And guess who I saw walking around casually, QUEEN BAREYL! I also suspect Darien and that he is not the real Darien. I don't know why, I just go this strange feeling that he is not his old self. That's because remember when he said that I would still be clueless if I didn't call him? Well, he wouldn't have been because Serena called him. And by the way he sounded in the last phone call, I don't think he would forget. I know that this may all sound strange to you. But you've got to believe me! You can be mad at me what-so-ever, but I just don't want you to get hurt if he isn't real."  
  
To this, everyone is now staring at Mina, even Luna and Artemis. Then finally, Serena broke the silence. "We are not mad at you. I know you only did that because you cared about us. But next time when you do something like this, it would be a lot better to tell us first and then we will talk about it."  
  
" That's right," said Artemis," Now, about the problem, what do you guys think about it?"  
  
" I am sure he said that and I can tell that something is different about him. Though I don't know what, his smile probably?" said Lita.  
  
" You know what? Since I made this mess, I will be the one who will fix it. I have decided to spy on him and see what is wrong. No one is going to stop me about this." said Mina.  
  
" No, I should be the one that should go. I am the reason why Mina called in the first place. I should take the responsibility," said Serena.  
  
"Don't even think about it. All Queen Beryl wants is your silver crystal. If you go, there is a bigger chance of her achieving her goal. Don't worry, she can't do anything to me. I am SailorV, the teen idol, remember? I can beat anyone here in London. At the place where I grew up." argued Mina.  
  
Everyone agreed with Mina's point. So it was decided, Mina is going to go spy on him.  
  
***  
  
While the senshi's are planning their plan, Queen Beryl was planning hers. She is going to get the sailor scouts one by one. Her first victim is picked to be Mina, since she is the leader of the sailor scouts not including Princess Serena.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Mina began their plan and so did Queen Beryl. So Mina went over to visit Darien. When she got there, she just saw her friends lying there on the floor, unconscious. Then, she looked up and saw Queen Beryl, sucking up the energy of a sleeping, little boy.  
  
Before Mina could transform into Sailor Venus, Queen Beryl grabbed hold of her neck and sucked all the power out of her. With all the energy she had, she repeatedly yelled out," Darien is Queen Beryl! Darien is Queen Beryl!" Then Queen Beryl let go of her neck and she fell to the ground.   
  
After an hour, Rei felt that something was wrong, so all the scouts ran to Alyssa's apartment. When they were in the elevator, they met Darien. So now they know that something is really wrong. They all said hi and tried to act as normal as they can. When they got out of the elevator, they ran to Alyssa's apartment. They burst right in the apartment because they found out that the door was unlocked. When they went in, they saw Mina, and everyone else lying on the floor.  
  
Then, Darien rushed in with them. Then, they heard a cry that says, "Darien is Queen Beryl! Darien is Queen Beryl!" It was the parrot. That was why Mina kept yelling the same thing over and over again. When they heard that, they all backed away from Darien. Then, Darien began to take form as Queen Beryl as she shuts the door.   
  
"Everyone, transform, quick!" yelled Luna. And everyone transformed. It is now a battle between them in an apartment. Except without Sailor Venus. For she stayed unconscious no matter what they did. The only way for her to wake up now is to destroy Queen Beryl.  
  
They have the advantage this time. Since they have more people and they have new attacks that Queen Beryl does not know about. So Mars used her new attack. Though, she missed Queen Beryl and it turned around and almost hit them. Mercury used her new attack while Queen Beryl was busy avoiding Rei's attack. So now, she is frozen solid to the ground and could not move.  
  
"This one is for Mina!" said Jupiter as she used her thunder attack.   
  
Queen Beryl screamed when she got hit. That weakened her a lot.   
  
"Sailormoon, now!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
"This one is for fooling us all!" yelled Sailormoon as she destroyed their enemy. They watched as Queen Beryl turned into dust. Then, the crystal ball that contained the real Darien appeared and crashed into pieces and Darien appeared in front of them.   
  
Mina was still not awake, so they got her back in their apartment and set her on their coach. Now, they are all back to their regular forms. "Please wake up, Mina." said Serena as she cried. Darien patted her shoulder and tried to make her feel better.  
  
All of a sudden, A purple light appeared in front of them. Then, slowly, that light turned into Queen Serenity. She held out her hand and touched Mina's forehead. Magically, Mina's eyelids moved, and slowly, her eyes opened.  
  
Then, Queen Serenity said, "Sailor Venus, I now give you your life back for you have done well protecting Princess Serena." Then, as suddenly as she came, she disappeared.  
  
" Ow, my neck hurts so much. I probably slept wrong or something. Why am I sleeping on the coach? And why is everyone around me? Do I have something on my face or something?" said Mina.  
  
" Oh nothing." said Artemis. They decided to keep it a secret from her so she would not think about it that much.  
  
" Lets go get something from the supermarket. Ami, Lita, Rei, I need your help. Let's go!" said Mina while her eyeballs roll from Darien to them.  
  
Lita and Rei got the message right away. But Ami was a little puzzled, but they went together anyway.  
  
Now, Serena and Darien are alone. There was a long silence until Serena said," Um, hi! I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
" Yeah, How are you lately? I am doing OK, not that good though, since you left."  
  
" Likewise, thanks. Look, I am so sorry that I have been acting so dumb. I just want to apologize. Will you be my boyfriend, again?" asked Serena as she looked down on the floor.  
  
" What do you mean again? I do not think that we have ever broke up. At least I do not remember. Oh yeah! Didn't you say that there is a reason why you were late? What is it? Can I know? Or..." said Darien with a warm smile that was light the sun shining warmly at Serena.  
  
" Of course! I've always wanted to show you! Wait here, I'll go get It." at this, Serena ran in her room and got the locket wrapped in a cloth. She held it behind her. " Close your eyes and put your right hand out. And don't look until I tell you to." Darien did exactly what she said. So she placed the locket in his hand and said," All right, you can look now."  
  
Slowly, Darien opened her eyes and saw the star-shaped locket in his hand. He was very happy to see this, since it is the first gift that he ever gave Serena. And he was surprise that she still has it.  
  
" I went to fix it that day when I was late. I am sorry that we miss the show," said Serena.  
  
" I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. So I guess we are equal then." said Darien.  
  
" Fine. You know what? Let's go see a movie. OK?" asked Serena.  
  
" All right, my treat." And they went out the door just as merrily as they were before this whole thing began.  
  
***  
  
" I hope everything is all right between Serena and Darien," said Ami.  
  
" Trust me, I know it will. After everything that we did? They better get back together," said Mina.   
  
" Now, since we have beaten our enemy, I guess we will have to return to Japan. I am going to miss Greg, again." said Ami.  
  
" I do not have to worry that much because Anthony is going back to Japan anyway. I have his phone number and address and he has mine. Also, he will be living in Tokyo! Isn't that cool?"  
  
" We have beaten our enemy? Since when?" asked Mina. The scouts looked at each other for a moment.  
  
" When you are asleep, OK? And don't ask anything else." said Lita.  
  
" Fine. I am going to miss Patrick very, very much," said Nina. I lost his brother once already. Now I have to lose him? This is such an unfair world, thought Mina. When she looked up from the floor, she saw Patrick across the street. "Guys, I'll part with you here, OK? I just saw someone I know. Bye." she said as she started running towards his direction. The scouts waved back at her as she left.  
  
"Hi." said Mina as she tapped Patrick shoulder.  
  
"Hi! Where did you come from?" asked Patrick with his usual smiling face.  
  
" From across the street. Are you busy? Maybe we can hang out. Since I have something very important to tell you," said Mina. She was really hoping that he would say yes because if she don't tell her now, she doesn't know when.  
  
" All right, why not? What do you want to do?" replied Patrick with a satisfied response.  
  
" Can we go to the park? I want to take a walk." requested Mina.  
  
" All right." said Patrick.  
  
They walked to the park in a long silence. Mina was trying to think of a way to tell him that she has to leave now. She kept her eyes to the ground, and Patrick did the same.   
  
"Ummm, I have something to say. I...I have to go back to Tokyo and that my work here is done." said Mina, breaking the silence. Now she was blushing as well as looking at the floor. She tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"That was what I was afraid you would say. Lita told me that you guys had to go back sooner or later. I didn't know that it was gonna be that soon." said Patrick. Now, he looked up from the ground. "I guess the best thing we can do is enjoy the last day."  
  
"You are right," said Mina with a smile. She doesn't feel like crying anymore. For the rest of the day, they went to amusement parks, movies, and had a lot of fun together. At the end of the day, they said their good byes and Patrick promised that he would be at the airport.  
  
By the time Mina got back, it was eleven o'clock. She opened the door so she won't wake any of the others up. She would like to avoid all the questions from them. Surprisingly, when she opened the door, she saw everyone on the coach playing Nintendo. "So, you thought you can avoid us by being late, right? I guess it didn't work. Now, spill the beans and tell me everything." said Rei.   
  
So, poor Mina had no choice but to tell them the whole story. Every last detail. Nina enjoyed telling them, and they enjoyed listening and making comments. They talked and gossiped all night. They kept talking about Mina's situation. By dawn, Mina asked out of curiosity, "So, Serena, I have talked, now it is your turn. So what happened between you and Darien?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot about you! Well, since Mina mentioned it, you should tell your story," said Lita. Mercury remained silence and just listened to everyone. She decided that she could wait to tell her story.  
  
"You nosy people," said Serena, at this, Mina stared at her," fine I will tell my wonderful story. Mina, stop staring at me like that. Well, first of all, we are fine now, thank you for your concern. And that is it. All right, time for bed."  
  
"You are right, did you actually think that you could get away with that? We are not going to sleep in nine o'clock in the morning. And we won't sleep until you tell us. We want details," said Mina, trying to get revenge.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. I explained to him the reason why I was late that day and I apologized and so did he. And he booked the tickets next to me on the plane back. So, now are you guys satisfied?" said Serena as she blushed. Her cheeks were bright reds.  
  
"LATE? THAT'S IT? THAT IS WHY YOU GOT INTO THIS BIG FIGHT? YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO MESSED UP!"  
  
"What? He seemed really disappointed and he started yelling, so I thought that something was going wrong in our relationship! You guys aren't me so you wouldn't know how I felt," said Serena with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"I am glad that I am not you. I don't want to be so stupid, trust me," teased Rei. Serena glared at her and they started sticking their tongues out at each other again. They had a hard time breaking them up but they managed.   
  
A somewhat happy week gone by and it's the day before they all had to leave. Rini hypnotized everyone's guardian so they'd agree to move back to Tokyo. Again, they booked seats together. Though, Mina wished to stay, even though she knew that it was impossible.   
  
Everyone knew that something was upsetting Mina and they knew exactly what it was. So they went to talk to Patrick. When they got there, they saw that he was pretty upset himself. They all know that he loves Mina with all his heart and will miss her soooo much if she is gone.   
  
There was a knock on Patrick's apartment door. "It's opened," a masculine voice said which was followed by a sigh. Serena, Lita, Amy, and Rei walked in and saw a figure staring out the porch window. He had his chin on his hand and was obviously lost in thought. After a long talk between the visitors and the host, a little secret was formed.  
  
Depressed Mina began to head towards Serena's house. She was staring on the ground and thinking that she has to leave so soon She thought that it wasn't fair that she has to go through all these seperations, even though both the female and male still love each other.   
  
She walked up the stone steps that leads to the medium sized ivory colored house. She opened the door as she was instructed through the phone. To her surprise, when she opened the door, it was complete darkness. All of a sudden the lights turned on and all her friends jumped out from behind furnitures and screamed. Patrick was there too.  
  
"W-what is this?" asked Mina, still stunned by all the party decorations around the room.   
  
"We just wanted to shake things up around here for no reason." Said Lita with the cake in her hands. All of a sudden, Serena slipped on some soda that was spilled earlier on the floor. That made Serena bump into Lita whose face fell into the cake. Everyone started laughing as Lita took some frosting from her face and licked it and exclaimed that it was good.   
  
After hours of dancing and karaoke and partying, Mina and Patrick finally got some time to themselves. They walked out to the porch hand in hand and finally faced each other as the moon shone calmly through the night sky. They both said that they always remember each other. Finally, they had a passionate kiss as a final good bye. There were tears in their eyes as they seperated for air. As Serena put on some slow music, they began to embrace and dance through the nights. They were in each other's arms and all problems are forgotten.  
  
When the song ended, they stared deep into each other's eyes. Gently, Patrick stroke her soft, golden hair. "I'm gonna miss you." He whispered.  
  
"Yea, me too." Then she pointed to her heart. "But don't worry. I'll always be with you here." She whispered back and leaned her head on his chest. He hugged her close and she knew that there's no place she'd rather be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
